This patent application claims priority to Israeli Application No. 143548, filed Jun. 4, 2001 in the name of Av DORON and Shlomo SHAINE and entitled SAFETY DEVICE FOR A LIQUID-CONTAINING VESSEL.
The present invention relates to a safety device for a liquid containing vessel for preventing accidental spilling of the liquid from the vessel.
Liquid vessels having safety devices for preventing accidental spilling of the liquid from the vessel are know in the art.
Such a safety device is disclosed in British Patent No. GB 2189378 to Birkert. As shown in ""378, a kettle (1), filled with a liquid, has a spout (3) through which the liquid may be poured. The kettle has a pivotally mounted flap (5) which is normally closed when the kettle is in its normal upright position. The flap (5) opens only when the kettle is tilted in the pouring direction and remains closed if the kettle is tilted in other directions. The kettle is arranged to resist being tilted in the pouring direction to a greater extent than if being tilted in other directions. Thus, if the kettle is accidentally turned over, the flap remains closed thereby preventing uncontrolled outflow of the liquid.
A drawback of the kettle of ""378 is that the normally closed flap does not allow escape of vapor during heating. Furthermore, if the kettle is accidentally turned over in the pouring direction, the boiling liquid will be spilled out of the kettle and may cause serious injuries to adjacent people.
Another safety device is disclosed in British Patent No. GB 2305353 to Mustard. As shown in ""353, a safety kettle includes a flap (1) which prevents the escape of water by covering the spout. The spout is normally closed during operation of the kettle and has a raised ridge which prevents the flap (1) from opening outwards. In order to open the flap for normally pouring water out of the kettle, a safety button (5) must first be pressed thereby enabling a trigger (3) to be pressed for opening the flap. The safety button (5) and the trigger (3) have to remain pressed while pouring, since, upon release of these buttons, the flap will be shut.
The kettle of ""353 has one or more steam valves located on top of the kettle. In a normal upright position of the kettle these valves allow the steam to escape. However, when the kettle is tilted or upturned, these valves close and prevent the escape of water.
A drawback of the kettle of ""353 is the necessity to press and hold both the safety button (5) and the trigger (3) in order to allow filling of water into the kettle. Also, if water accumulates within the safety valves, scale may create, thus decreasing the sealing effectivity of those valves.
A further type of safety device is disclosed in British Patent No. GB 2190826 to Flynn. As shown in ""826, a kettle (28) having a spring loaded flap (44) occupies the spout portion of the kettle. When the flap (44) is in its normal position, that is, when the kettle is in an upright position, the flap covers the whole of the spout portion and prevents the exit of steam via the spout A button (46) is located on the handle of the kettle, as shown in FIG. 2 of ""826, that when pressed, causes a shaft (48) to contact a lug (50) which is integral with the flap (44), thereby opening the flap to allow pouring of the contents of the kettle.
In ""826, the steam is allowed to escape through a lid device (10). The lid device has a ball (40) that, in an upright position of the kettle, actuates against a spring (22) thus allowing the steam exit passages (38) to remain open. When the kettle is tilted or upturned, the ball (40) will roll aside and allow the spring (22) to expand until the top plate (36) contacts the gasket (34) hence preventing the passage of sum or water through the steam exit passages.
In another embodiment, shown in FIG. 4 of ""826, a kettle incorporating a spring loaded flap, similar to the one described above, has a magnet (64) at one end of the flap. A second magnet (66), of the same polarity as the fast magnet (64), is mounted on a shaft (68). When the kettle is placed on a work surface, the shaft (68), by means of the second magnet (66), compresses a spring (70) and the two magnets are adjacent The like polarity of the magnets causes a repulsive force therebetween that slightly opens the flap and allows steam to escape. When the kettle is removed from the work surface, the action of the spring (70) causes the magnet (66) to move vertically downwards, thereby eliminating the repulsive force between the two magnets and causing the flap to close.
A drawback of the latter embodiment is the dependency upon a shaft that protrudes downwardly from the kettle. Such a protrusion may encounter obstacles causing the flap to remain open even when the kettle is accidentally overturned.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a safety device for a liquid-containing vessel that significantly reduces or overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.
According to the present invention there is provided a safety device for a liquid-containing vessel for preventing accidental spilling of a liquid contained in the vessel, the liquid having a rest level;
the safety device comprising a lid assembly having a lower partition, the partition dividing the vessel into a first lower liquid containing portion and a second upper portion empty from liquid and having a second liquid opening, the partition comprising a movable flap and a first liquid opening that is located lower below than the second liquid opening in an upright position of the vessel, the flap having positive magnetic attraction with the first liquid opening and the flap being configured to seal the first liquid opening against passage of the liquid;
in an upright position of the vessel, the entire safety device is located higher above than the rest level of the liquid and the flap is normally open with respect to the first liquid opening;
in a tilted position of the vessel, where the first liquid opening forms an acute angle with the level of the liquid that is larger than a given minimal operating angle, the flap closes and seals the first liquid opening at least by the hydrostatic force of the liquid and remains in a closed position at least by the positively magnetic attraction with the first liquid opening.
Preferably, the flap is pivotally mounted to the partition.
Typically, in an upright position of the vessel, the partition is horizontal.
Further typically, the given minimal operating angle is in the range of 20xc2x0 to 70xc2x0.
If desired, in a tilted position of the vessel, the gravity force applied on the flap assists closing the flap against he first liquid opening.
Generally, in a tilted position of the vessel the hydrostatic force of the liquid assists maintaining the flap in a closed position.
Preferably, the lid assembly is detachably connected to the vessel.
Typically, the first liquid opening is provided with a ferro-magnetic part, the flap is provided with a magnet configured for operative association with the ferro-magnetic part and upon approach of the flap to the first liquid opening and closing of the first liquid opening, the magnetic attraction between the magnet and the ferromagnetic part maintains the flap in a closed position against the first liquid opening.
Preferably, the lid assembly is provided with a pouring button which when depressed, urges against the flap and opens the first liquid opening.
Typically, the pouring button is retained in a released position by means of a spring.
Furthermore, motion of the liquid and sloshing will impinge on the flap and assist closing the flap against the first liquid opening.
Generally, when poured from the vessel the liquid passes consistently through the first liquid opening, through the second upper portion and through the second liquid opening.
According to a specific embodiment of the present invention, the vessel comprises an operating rod, which upon manual actuation latchingly operates an electro-thermo-mechanical switch and simultaneously pushes a lever that moves the pouring button to a depressed position, thereby opening the first liquid opening.
If desired, the vessel is provided with a vapor opening that is aligned with a corresponding vapor opening in the lid assembly.
Further, if desired, the flap is provided with a pressure release valve.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, the second upper portion of the lid assembly comprises a second partition that divides the second upper portion into a lower intermediate chamber and an upper exit chamber,
the second partition comprising a valve and a third liquid opening, the valve being configured to close and seal the third liquid opening against passage of the liquid;
wherein, in a released position of the pouring button, the valve closes and seals the third liquid opening.
Typically, in a depressed position of the pouring button, the valve opens the third liquid opening and the pouring button pushes the flap thereby opening the first liquid opening.
Generally, the valve is coaxially mounted on the pouring button.
Moreover, a mechanical mechanism may replace the magnetic closure mechanism.
Preferably, the second upper portion of the lid assembly is detachably connected to the first partition.
If desired, the lid assembly comprises a manually operated lever for assisting depressing the depression of the pouring button.
Generally, the liquid is being poured from the vessel passes consistently through the first liquid opening, through the lower intermediate chamber, through the third liquid opening, through the upper exit chamber and through the second liquid opening.
Also, in general, liquid being filled into the vessel passes through the second liquid opening, then, through the second upper portion, and finally through the first liquid opening.